NarutoxOne Piece
by fanwriter10101
Summary: Challenge to all to want to take up a challenge! Read the first chapter/outline to get an idea. PM me if you want it!


**Hey there guys! I got a new challenge for all those who want a story to right about. Here is the first chapter or outline for you all to follow if you wish to. Read it to get an idea of what the story is supposed to be about. PM me if you want to take up the challenge. I will inform you all if someone takes it up. Bye!**

Long ago, there was a Nation, a Nation that was richer than any other, a Nation that was quite different from the rest in every way. A Nation, that was older then the three races on the moon, a Nation that witnessed the Great War, a Nation that survived said Great War. Where the nobles of the world enslaved their own people, this Nations noble's outlawed such a barbaric thing. Whereas the rest of the world's people were locked in a cast like system as established by the nobles of the world, this Nation encouraged the people to achieve greater things. This long forgotten Nation was blessed with resourceful lands and thus they become self-sufficient. This Nation also made the legendary Ancient Weapons to fight off the world government that had sealed them away by using a rear devil fruit that had power of illusions. The Ancient Weapons where never used as a result and as such, they were lost, left to rot in the few hidden bases around the world.

Angered by the fact that they were sealed away only because of their ways, they vowed never to forget the day they were sealed away. They vowed to have their revenge and they vowed to make the world pay and so they waited, they waited until the illusion that was placed upon their island to fall. They advanced forward as the rest of the world held on to old obsolete ways, some would say that being sealed away meant that they had no enemies to worry about and it was true. They had remained at peace for nearly a thousand years. They built weapons, improved their government, built cities that reached the very skies and still remembered the day they were sealed away. One day, one day they would be set free and that day the seas will run red with the blood of their enemies. This Nation is known as Japan, the Nation of the Rising Sun.

 **Imperial Palace:**

The Imperial Palace was a sight to behold. The palace was actually one of the largest and oldest castles in all of Japan and was the seat of power of the Imperial Family and their residence. For centuries, the Uzumaki family ruled from this Palace and for centuries their rule was happily accepted by their people. The Uzumaki's were fair and just rulers and allowed their people freedom that many would not find anywhere else. As they were rulers, they were also fighters. Everyone knew that in an Empire there was an Emperor and an Empress, meaning that out of the many Uzumaki's only one would become Emperor or Empress. The rest opted to become military generals or Shoguns as they were called, some become political leaders of the many prefectures of Japan and others business men. This led to the Uzumaki family being very wealthy. One rumor suggested that they had mountain worth of gold. Anyways, back to the Palace.

The Palace was surrounded by ponds and gardens, along with a small forest that ran on the East side of the Palace to the North. It was simply amazing.

"Naruto Uzumaki, get your ass back over here!" An angry voice could be heard throughout the Palace, scaring the guards.

"No! Your just gone beat me up!" The voice of one Naruto Uzumaki responded as he ran through the Palace halls. Naruto Uzumaki, the crowned prince to the Empire, is a blond, blue eyes boy of 17 and as of right now, he was being chased by his red haired mother, the Empress.

"Onee-Chan, the big bad monster is catching up!" A small red haired girl stated as she pulled on her brothers hair.

"Ok! Ok! But please stop pulling on my hair Mito!" Naruto responded as he sped up. You see, Naruto and his little sister had pulled a prank on their mother and now they were being chased by their side mother.

"Guards! Stop those two!" The Empress said to the two guards ahead of them. The guards looked at each other and just shrugged, this was an almost every day routine for them.

"Halt!" The two guards said as Naruto stopped and gulped, no way getting past those two. Looking back he saw 9 tails made up of hair, which was colored golden, and his mothers almost white eyes looking at him.

"Naruto, Mito...would you explain why you pranked me?" She said in the sweets voice she could, but really it screamed bloody murder. The two guards had already high tailed out of there.

"It was Mito's idea!" Naruto stated, trying to shift the blame. Mito looked at him with shock.

"No it wasn't! It was his idea!" Mito replied. How dare he betray her! Their mother however just slammed her fist on both of their heads.

"I know it was the two of you who planned it and executed the prank, as your punishment-" Kushina was going to give out punishment, but was stopped as an officer rushed him.

"L-Lady Kushina, i-it's the illusion...it has been broken!" The out of breath officer reported as he bowed. Kushina's eyes widened. The illusion was broken...now as the time to strike!

"Assemble the Shoguns." Kushina ordered. She then looked at Naruto, who nodded. Letting Mito down he looked at her with a smile.

"I have to go now Mito. I'll see you around." He told her as she nodded and skipped off.

"Let's get going." Kushina said as Naruto followed her to the war room. Entering the room, he could already see the 3 Shoguns already there.

The first one was an Uzumaki, his Uncle Kenshian. Kenshian, like all other Uzumaki's, had red hair. He was currently the only Uzumaki, other than Naruto, who was a Shogun.

The second one was Akira or as people called him, Admiral Akira. He was older than ever other Shogun in the room and is known for his great reforms regarding the navy of the Empire. He is also known for his excellent command at sea.

The third one was possible the most brutal of the 4. Being only a year older then Naruto, Esdeath or better known as General Esdeath, is one of the most brutal Shoguns in the Rising Suns history. Known for her no survivor policy, she was considered insane by some people, but her strategy and tactic to instill fear into the enemy are every effective, it even affects those under her command. However what she is known for is her attraction to the young Prince, Naruto, who she was winking at right now.

"I am sure you are all aware of the reason why you have been called in?" Kushina questioned them all. They all nodded in response, they were all informed of the reason.

"Good, then your orders are simple. Take your forces and fan out, destroy all World Government forces, if they still exist. Take all islands that you come across and claim them as territories of the Rising Sun. Any Nation you come across that is not aligned with the World Nobles or those Kings should not be attacked. Take the diplomatic approach first, if it doesn't work, leave them be. If they attack then you are allowed to fight back. That is all." Kushina said as she stood up, along with the rest of them and headed out. There was no need to plan, for they have had this day planned for centuries.

 **By the Docks an hour later:**

The docks were buzzing with activity. Sailors, dock workers and soldiers worked overtime as the nearly thousand warships in the dock came online after the longest of time. Naginata Cruisers, Shogun Battleships, Yari subs, Dreadnoughts, Assault destroyers, Aircraft Carriers and other machines of war started to come online and moving out of the large harbor.

Naruto watched it all from is Floating Fortress.

"Sir, the fleet is ready." An officer reported as Naruto nodded.

"Good, let us head north. From the old maps we have there should now be a strong fortress of the World Government North of our homeland. It is the number one threat for us as of now. They must be wiped out at all cost." Naruto ordered. Though he didn't know it now, the fortress he was referring to was Marineford and right now there was a battle raging on right now over there. Marineford was original a small base for the World Government forces established there to launch attacks at Japan, but the current rulers had forgotten that and had it made into a large Marine Base and headquarters.

"Yes sir." The officer replied as the Floating Fortress started to slow head north. The rest of the shoguns headed west or in Esdeath's case, north. She was going to follow Naruto.

 **Marineford (A Few hours later):**

Speaking of the Marine headquarters, it was in chaos. It was supposed to be a simple execution of Portgas D. Ace, but the simple execution turned into a full blown war against pirates. You see, Ace is a member of Whitebeards pirates and by extension, Whitebeards son. Newgate would not stand by while one of his sons was going to be executed. So, he gathered his pirate fleet and his allies and launched an attack to recover Ace in a surprise attack. With that, the war between Pirates and Marines had begun. Sometime during the fight, Newgate used his powers to lift the very seas, though what he did not know was that the already weakened illusion that was set on the Empire was broken. Unintentionally, he had broken the Empire free. Fighting was starting to get bloody as Pirate forces advanced forward and Marines held their ground. It was a deadlock right now, but the Monkey D. Luffy, brother of Ace, had now just arrived to free him. He had just gotten past the walls, but things were about to change right now.

 **With Naruto:**

"Sir, enemy fortress is in sight, orders?" An officer questioned. They had made haste and arrived in just a few hours.

"It seems like there is already a fight going on there...order or Shogun Battleships to pick their targets and have our landing forces ready." Naruto said as he started to leave the bridge.

"Sir?" The officer questioned. Naruto turned his head around.

"I am heading there myself to lead our forces." Naruto said as he made his way down. The order was given to the Shogun Battleships as they readied their wave-force cannons, even the wave-force cannons on the Floating Fortress were ready to fire.

"Fire!" The Command was given and energy blasts of frost blue like coloring were fired at the Marine headquarter.

 **Marineford:**

The energy blasts penetrated the outer walls and into the many Pirates and Marines that were fighting.

"What was that?" Was the question many asked, but their only response was more of the blasts. The blasts had stopped the execution. Soon, Sea-Wings/Sky-Wings started to fill the sky and rain death from above.

"What the hell are those things!?" One of the Pirates questioned. The Marines tried to fire cannons at them, but they were too fast. A few of the devil fruit users were able to down some, but only a few. Too busy fighting; they didn't notice the hundreds of landing crafts that had reached the ice covered bay. The doors opened and Imperial Infantry started to surge forward following after them were tanks that started to open fire on the cannon positions, silencing them.

"Push forward men, clear a path to that building!" Naruto ordered as he pointed at the tallest building on the island, the HQ. They started to encounter pirates that confused his forces as Marines; however they started to fall quickly as the Imperial soldiers were highly trained soldiers in the art of war.

"Sir, Devil Fruit Users!" A soldier pointed out to his officers, who quickly took note of the users that were actually driving back some sections of their forces.

"Switch to Sea stone bullets, kill them all." The officer ordered. Sea stone bullets were developed to counter act Devil Fruit Users on the homeland. The bullets had the properties of the Sea stone that was harmful to the users of Devil Fruit. Soon, even the Devil Fruit Users started to fall one by one as the Imperial forces started to carve a bloody path and leaving no survivors in their wake. Naruto himself was in the front of the attack, boosting moral. This day would be known throughout history, a day when the Sun Rose to shine upon the blood stained land. Only a hand full would live to tell the tale of such a battle, no, massacre.

 **Well, that's it people. PM me if you wish to take up this challenge.**


End file.
